


So That's Why the Leppard's Def

by DaughterOfOphelia



Series: Neighbors AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: Another day in the life when your neighbor loves rock n roll
Series: Neighbors AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709032
Kudos: 6





	So That's Why the Leppard's Def

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: I don't own any marvel characters or any bands or songs mentioned
> 
> I never finished this, but I wanted to post this since it's literally been in my Google docs since I posted EITM
> 
> I hope you read and enjoy it!

Bucky, Steve and Sam had just dragged themselves back to Steve and Bucky’s house after a really long day at work when they heard the unmistakable screech of an electric guitar coming from their neighbor’s house.

Sam glanced up from where he was slouched against the wall, his forehead creasing. “What is that? Aerosmith?” 

Bucky rolled his eyes good naturedly, smirking. “Nah. ‘S Metallica.”

Steve just looked at them and shook his head. Bucky loved to antagonize Sam, and Steve really couldn't figure out why. 

He’d thought maybe it was because Sam reminded Buck of one of his cousins, but quickly shot that idea down when Bucky himself had said that, honestly, Sam reminded him a bit of his younger sister Rebecca. Sam had promptly drank the rest of the only soda Bucky would touch: ginger ale. His defense had been that if he was being cast in the role of the annoying younger sibling, that's what he would have done.

Normally Sam was good at musical guessing games, but quite honestly today he was exhausted, which meant having difficulty with them. It had been a source of amusement for Bucky and Steve half the day.

Today was the second Thursday of the month, which meant it was the day Darcy deep cleaned her house.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll eventually write more of this, but for now this us all I have.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, if you've gotten far enough to read this.   
> If you'd like to come bat around ideas or yell about fandom with me, I'm daughter-of-ophelia on tumblr :)


End file.
